Malistaire
.png | cretype = | rank = 10 boss | heal = 10,000 | crecla = Wizard | school = Death | damperpip = 110 | damsch = | minion = Soul Servant | minion2 = Soul Servant | minion3 = Soul Servant | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Crown of Fire | descrip = Malistaire Drake is the former Professor of the School of Death at Ravenwood, and the last Boss you face in the first Storyline. After the death of his beloved wife, Sylvia, he left Ravenwood to pursue mysterious desires of his own. After battling the player character in the beginning tutorial of the game, he is not seen again until the player visits the world of Marleybone, where his true motives are revealed: after previously trying to acquire the Krokonomicon in Krokotopia, he hired the master thief Meowiarty to steal it for him. He wants to use it to force the Dragon Titan to bring his wife back, and nothing more; he is seemingly not aware of the threat against the Spiral were the immense powers of the Krokonomicon and the Dragon Titan combined. Malistare is also commonly known throughout Dragonspyre as the "Necromaster". Malistaire's twin brother, Cyrus Drake, is the current Professor of the School of Myth at Ravenwood. It is not known for certain if they are identical or fraternal twins, although it is notable that Cyrus is left-handed, while his brother is not. He had a strange relationship with his brother. Also, long ago, Fire, Ice, Storm, and Balance were the only known elements. The Drakes taught the three other elements, Life, Myth, and Death. It should be noted that whenever Malistaire appears in-game other than in his boss form, he is called simply by his first name. When he becomes a fightable boss in the Crown of Fire, his last name, Drake, is added to his title. e relationship with his brother, Cyrus Drake. | spell1 = Deathblade | spell2 = Death Trap | spell3 = Curse | spell4 = Skeletal Pirate | spell5 = Ghoul | spell6 = Banshee | spell7 = Beguile | spell8 = Scarecrow | spell9 = Wraith | spell10 = Vampire | gold = 18-28 | hat1 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Malistaire Drake's Ebon Robe | robe2 = Malistaire's Wrathful Wrap | robe3 = Malistaire Drake's Unhallowed Tunic | robe4 = Malistaire Drake's Coat of Purgatory | robe5 = Malistaire's Dragonfire Cloak | robe6 = Malistaire's Tunic of Torment | robe7 = Malistaire's Iceflame Tunic | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Cerulean Edge | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Malistaire Drake's Deathedge | athame2 = Benevolent Knife | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Malistaire Drake's Ruby Signet | ring2 = Dragonscale Ring | ring3 = Ring of the Forefathers | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = Jade Oni (Pet) | pet2 = Storm Hound | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Magic Book | house2 = Crate of Chickens | house3 = Ruined Painting | house4 = Singed Magic Book | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Wraith | trecar2 = Scarecrow | trecar3 = Tough | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Red Mandrake | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = King Banana | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = Bat Wings | mount2 = Seraph Wings | quest1 = The Final Countdown | quest2 = | quest3 = }}